


Keepsake

by senbazuru



Category: Free!
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senbazuru/pseuds/senbazuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru and Makoto have spent their entire lives in each others pockets, It's like they're already married. This is a little story about just one domestic weekend during their second year of high school, and the little things they do for each other that no one else gets to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this has been sitting around in my writing app for months. I nearly finished it and then took a break, but I've decided its about time I put it to good use so I'm just posting it anyway (I'm procrastinating on my other fic). It's probably only two short chapters - maybe three, as it's not even finished yet, eeep! - so here's the first little snippet...

 

 

 

It was actually kind of ridiculous. The fact that Haru had an entire house all to himself, yet chose only to inhabit half the rooms available. Of course, the bathroom was the main attraction, he'd spend his leisure time at home immersed in the tub in the same way that others might have a gym or a study for a sanctuary. Apparently there was an old saying about how the kitchen was supposedly at the heart of a home, and while he could see its merit - it's where mackerel was stored and prepared after all - the bathroom was most definitely the prime real estate in his opinion. Over the years he'd studied every inch of that dark wood ceiling and counted each one of those mismatched grey-blue tiles that spanned the floor and crept half way up the walls. He knew it so well he could picture its every detail in his mind. It wouldn't be considered conventional beauty by any means, but it soothed him more than any critically acclaimed sculpture or still life ever could.

His own bedroom was a close runner up for his affections. He'd inhabited the same room since he was born and though it witnessed many changes in him, for the most part his room had remained the same, only evolving larger furniture and gradually amassing more possessions as he too grew. It was the welcome hideout he'd retreated to in order to avoid his parents, and it was the place where he'd felt most safe when they'd first moved away. Whilst it was true that Haru tended to speak less than most people he knew, and it would be fair to say he was relatively self sufficient in nature, there were moments when he could indeed see the benefits of living in a well balanced family unit. Back then there had been times, on his return home after a long day or just before bed for instance, when he'd missed the constant presence and background noise of other people and he was suddenly reminded of how empty that old house could feel. These days however, as he edged ever closer into adulthood and independence, those same walls reverberated with the unexpected cadence of warm laughter and lovemaking, along with the occasional video game tournament that got way too out of hand. It was now the backdrop to some of his fondest and most intimate memories, of the moments he shared with Makoto, when they could be alone.

He mostly used the living room only when he had company and it was silly, but it still didn't really feel like his space, even though his parents hadn't lived there for a longtime and they'd taken most of their personal effects with them to Tokyo. Besides, it was considerably lager than he actually needed, it was useful as a venue for club meetings and the like, but its large expanse of sweet scented tatami was annoying to maintain just for his own sake and in any case, he'd rather be in the tub. In addition to the generous hallways and sliding storage space there were also the two rooms off the corridor between his own bedroom and bathroom, which had originally belonged to his parents and late grandmother respectively. Although they occasionally played host to Rin or Nagisa, they were for the most part left empty. The beds remaining stripped and the surfaces bare, the doors perpetually closed to the point that sometimes he even forgot there were rooms behind them.

Haru had never really thought too much about it, but now he realised he was probably quite fortunate not to have to consider space an issue. He was lying on Makoto's bed, draped in a borrowed T-shirt and watching his boyfriend as he knelt on the floor, struggling to jam the rest of his old clothes back into the bottom drawer. After systematically tucking in the stray corners and errant sleeves that poked out and prevented him from closing it properly, Makoto fell backwards onto the carpet with a dramatic sigh and blew his fringe out of his eyes in a noisy puff of air.

"Hm, I should probably have a clear out one of these days" Makoto mused as he leant back on his hands and stretched out his foot to poke at the still slightly open drawer with his big toe. Haru was against the idea, that mass of threadbare shirts and boxers was effectively his entire sleepwear collection. Makoto caught his eye midway through combing his own hazel-tinged locks with his fingers and he let out an amused laugh under his breath at the sight of Haru's presumably appalled expression. "Oh Haru-chan, don't be like that" he chided but was unable to keep the smile from his voice. "I've got way too much stuff, and the top shelves of that cupboard are packed full of the twin's things as it is." he said throwing an exasperated glance at the tall wardrobe which practically groaned from the strain of housing its ramshackle contents.

"Not these though, I like these..." Haru trailed off with a pout as he subconsciously drew his knees up and clutched at the time softened fabric of his adopted orange and yellow shirt. Makoto wondered if Haru was actually aware of how much like a spoiled little kitten he acted sometimes, but he was such a sucker for that brooding countenance of his, that he decided not to push his luck and instead shuffled forward on all fours so he could run a lightly stroking finger along Haru's sullen jaw.

"There's no need to sulk Haru-chan," Makoto smiled indulgently as he leant his elbows on the mattress and drew the pad of his thumb across Haru's delicate pink lips.

Haru's eyes slid over to meet his lazily, "I'm not sulking" he muttered indignantly "... and lay off the Chan" he said, like a child.

Makoto had to bite back a giggle as he climbed up onto his single bed and nudged Haru over so he could wrap his arms around him, breathing in that warm musky chlorine scent that comforted him like nothing else. He nuzzled the end of Haru's nose tenderly and dipped down to capture his lips in a slow, deep placating kiss that sent hot breaths ghosting over their skin. The sheets rustled softly when Makoto's hand skimmed up the side of Haru's body as it made its way to settle in his hairline, massaging through the strands as if he were trying to touch every single part of him in turn. Haru's fist loosened around the fabric of his borrowed shirt and transferred its grasp to Makoto's chest where his fingers twitched and curled, his brain seemingly too overloaded to instruct them properly. Makoto sucked on Haru's tongue greedily as he pulled them closer, drawing a chain of quiet little sighs from the back of his throat. The sensation was like being enfolded into the eye of a gently swirling sandstorm, warm breezes caressing their skin, blinded but for their tactile senses and feeling like the only two people in existence.

However as their feet began to intertwine and their bodies moved tentatively to slot together, a perfect fit like two sides of the same locket, Makoto gradually felt the distant awareness of their inappropriate surroundings begin to impress itself on his mind. He knew the twins had not long been put to bed in the room next door, and his parents were clearly still awake judging by the muffled sound of the television that could be heard faintly drifting up from downstairs. They should definitely stop before things went too far. Definitely. They should.

Haru obviously read his thoughts because no sooner had it crossed his mind than he pulled back slightly, just barely so he could tug abruptly at Makoto's bottom lip with his teeth as a distraction. Although he was relieved that at least one of them could be disciplined, and as grateful as he was for the much needed diversion it was still a wrench to part ways, and Makoto pressed an extra kiss to Haru's lips before yielding. It took a few minutes to regulate their shallow breaths as they lay in silence, needing the time to both physically and mentally calm down. Haru ducked his flushed face out of sight to rest it on his boyfriend's broad shoulder, while Makoto encircled him in his arms and exhaled a long frustrated sigh into the top of his head, scattering the tiny flyaway strands of inky blue hair and tickling his sensitive neck.

"Mmph" Makoto grumbled defeatedly and tossed his head back onto the pillow in a huff, he felt like kicking his heels into the mattress like a toddler having a tantrum. Now who's acting like a spoilt child, he chastised himself only half jokingly. "I'm sorry Haru-chan, urgh, it's just..."

"It's fine." Haru spoke huskily against his shoulder, the vibrations causing Makoto's skin to tingle in a most unhelpful manner.

"Uh, we should probably get some studying done... seeing as that was the whole point of staying at mine in the first place". He tried for enthusiasm, but failed miserably. He wasn't fooling anybody, especially Haru - as if he couldn't already tell from his tone, he could surely figure it out from the rather obvious situation in his pants.

Fortunately though, Haru was the first to extricate himself, and he slipped off the bed and padded across the room as gracefully as if he had been in water. Makoto couldn't help but track him with an admiring gaze as he went about gathering up his things. He watched as that lithe athletic frame bent to retrieve a book from the floor where he'd carelessly abandoned it upon his arrival, and in the next movement his long elegant fingers demurely brushing across the desk in search of a pen. He was so effortlessly beautiful, Makoto contemplated silently, and he was almost completely certain that he had no idea.

Haru did however have a pretty good idea of what Makoto must have been thinking about, when he turned back to see what was keeping him so preoccupied and realised he was being gawked at from the bed by what appeared to be a giant lovesick puppy. Christ, was Makoto trying to kill him or something? It had already been a substantial show of restraint on his part to call it quits and get on with his stupid homework in the first place, that expression of his was really not helping matters.

He cleared his throat awkwardly and ran a hand through his still tussled hair in an attempt to snap Makoto out of his rather embarrassing session of Haru-worship. His intervention was ill-conceived however, because as his right arm reached up, the slightly too big shirt slid off his left shoulder exposing a generous amount of his supple milky skin. Makoto audibly sighed.

Haru's next attempt at a diversion was significantly less subtle as he sent his Literature notebook arcing across the small distance between them, striking Makoto lightly across the face and dropping open paged in his lap. Makoto stared down at the strange object which had seemingly fallen straight out of the night sky, before picking it up and looking dumbly to Haru for an explanation. Haru squinted his eyes a fraction in the way that meant 'you know what that was for', and Makoto flushed but was unable to prevent his sheepish grin from marring his repentance as Haru handed him his school bag and took his place next to him on the bed.

"On second thoughts," Makoto evaluated smugly as he slipped his hand under the hem of the shirt to paw at his boyfriend's back, "perhaps I shouldn't be too quick to get rid of these". Haru narrowly repressed a shiver and continued in his pretence of reading the suddenly incredibly fascinating paragraph on the life and times of Kobayashi Issa.

"Oh," he said airily turning the page "I thought you didn't have the space?" Still refusing to acknowledge Makoto's suggestive tone.

"Mm, it's true... " Makoto admitted, pulling him down to lie in a spooning position so he could read the textbook over his shoulder. "It's a battle for storage space when you've got a household of five. I'd let you keep them at yours, but that would kind of defeat the point." Makoto thought out loud absentmindedly resting his chin in the crook of Haru's neck.

And that's when the idea struck him. Haru suddenly closed the book he'd been so intent on reading only minutes before and craned his neck to look back at his bemused boyfriend. He swivelled his body round so that now they were lying face to face, and whilst absentmindedly stroking a finger over Makoto's chest took a moment to consider his suggestion.

"If you want, you can store things at my house. If you need space that is..." He trailed off but continued to study Makoto's face for reaction. He didn't think it was inappropriate to offer, he'd known Makoto forever and besides, what belonged to him belonged to Makoto in his opinion.

"Haru!" Makoto sat up on his elbow, fully aware of the sentiment behind his thoughtful gesture, "I... I couldn't clutter up your house with my old junk, but thank you, that's... really nice of you".

Haru rolled his eyes and turned his face a few degrees to the side, still a little uncomfortable with expressing his emotions in words "I wouldn't mind... if it's Makoto's things. And anyway," he brought his eyes back to Makoto's face "you know I wouldn't offer if I didn't mean it. I've got entire rooms I don't even use." He said truthfully.

Makoto just stared down at him blankly, the back of his mind weighing up whether it was entirely ethical to stash his old crap at his boyfriends place when he should in fact just have a clear out and get rid of it all.

"Good, we'll start tomorrow." Haru decided with finality and pulled Makoto back down to lie behind him, bringing the taller boy's hand up with his own to cradle the open book.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second snippet!
> 
> (There's also a third, just as soon as I've written the end)

 

 

 

 

After taking an early morning trip to the convenience store to scrounge for some cardboard boxes and pick up a few things for Mrs Tachibana, the two boys made their way back up to Makoto's room to begin the unenviable task of decluttering. It was strange how their habits seemed to be in direct opposition to their circumstances; while Haru had more space than he needed he didn't really care for masses of possessions, which leant a sort of minimalistic feel to his living space that also seemed to compliment the old fashioned design of his house. Makoto on the other hand was turning out to be quite the little hoarder, and his own bedroom resembled a disorganised and somewhat ambiguously themed museum of sentimental objects and random curios. This was not going to be an easy process.

In fact Makoto's stomach churned at the thought alone. If he was working with anyone else the whole unfortunate experience would be almost unbearable, but Haru knew him so well that he was able to instinctively decide whether an item needed to be thrown out, stored or left in situ without having to ask. So that was a bonus at least, he supposed as he set to his task unenthusiastically.

The pace was slow going to begin with, Makoto didn't really like to throw things away, whether it was because he simply didn't like waste or the fact that most of the time his siblings miraculously acquired the things he no longer used, but he'd never really been one to consider an items usefulness before stashing it away under his bed or at the back of an already overcrowded cupboard. He wasn't a complete basket case, he didn't keep every indiscriminate piece of crap that came his way, but there were things that even if he didn't ever use them or particularly want to have them out on show, he still didn't really want to have to discard.

"Oh hey, I found the fishing gloves!" Makoto would pipe up every so often when his rummaging would unearth something that neither one of them had missed, but who's discovery would now mean they could finally get back to doing that thing, that thing he couldn't remember the reason for ever having stopped.

"You haven't got the bait box in there have you?" Haru grimaced from where he was lying on his side, ironically attempting to fish out some awkward items that were stubbornly insisting on staying huddled under the bed. Makoto instantly withdrew his hands from the drawer in which he'd found the gloves, the mere idea of the gross old bait box lurking at the bottom sending an icy shudder rippling down his spine.

"I hope not," he said meekly, shuffling away slightly and subconsciously wiping his hands on the carpet. He gave Haru a wide eyed look of dismay, before scratching his face and then the back of his neck, feeling irrationally itchy all of a sudden.

Haru couldn't help but shake his head and smile, equal parts amused and exasperated. Makoto was the biggest, strongest person he knew, and if ever he was so inclined would probably turn out to be quite intimidating if he tried. And yet here he was, shrinking away at just the slightest mention of creepy crawlies. It was the little instances like this that took Haru straight back to junior school - Makoto may have grown up taller than him now, but he was still that nervous, squeamish boy from all those years ago. And Haru kind of liked that, that he could still protect him as he had back then, even if it was just from scary bugs and spooky shadows.

"Here..." Haru came forward whilst trying to act mildly irritated, but the pure look of relief that washed over Makoto's face caused a little chuckle to escape from his lips, and he rubbed a reassuring hand over his boyfriend's large back as they switched places and he rummaged through the contents of the drawer, just making certain there weren't any unsavoury artefacts concealed inside. Whilst Haru was busy, Makoto used his longer limbs to pull the objects under the bed a little further out. Not all the way, just enough so that Haru would be able to reach them.

By lunchtime Makoto was so over the whole thing that he began simply tipping entire drawers into boxes when Haru wasn't looking. It made him feel so ridiculously satisfied in the knowledge that the majority of boxes he'd now packed were a massive jumble inside, and he was totally getting away with it too. He had to admit though, it would be nice to have the extra space, his last year of high school was rapidly approaching and he planned on obtaining a bunch of new precious trinkets, with new happy memories attached.

Makoto was just about to start on the next box when from somewhere behind him he heard the unmistakably cute sound of Haru's stomach grumbling loudly, and he realised with a twinge of guilt that what with his boyfriend's surprising enthusiasm for logistics and the various errands they'd ended up running, they hadn't actually eaten any breakfast that morning.

"Ah, Haru I'm sorry! I'll go make us some lunch ok?" And Haru merely raised a questioning eyebrow, "Hm, don't worry - I won't actually cook anything" he assured and had to laugh at the obvious relief that descended over his boyfriend's face. They both knew he was a liability in the kitchen, but what Makoto hadn't let on was that he fully intended on keeping it that way. His boyfriend's culinary skills were already vastly better than his own would ever be, and whilst the cooking lessons were a nice excuse to monopolise all of Haru's attention, he really appreciated the way that Haru looked after him. It may seem selfish on his part, but mealtimes at Haru's were some of the most relaxed and intimate moments they shared.

Makoto returned a few minutes later with a hastily prepared tray of snacks and some freshly made green tea, he focused on carefully balancing the prepackaged banquet and precarious drinks until he reached the doorway, where his concentration was resolutely shattered and he became rendered suddenly immobile by the sight that greeted him from inside his room. In the midst of all the upturned boxes and plastic bags Haru was lying on his side with his head propped up on one hand, in the other he was holding a stack of photographs. And he was smiling. Smiling with such genuine warmth, so beautifully angelic that Makoto nearly dropped their lunch as his heart jumped out of his chest and his knees momentarily forgot how to stand. At the clink of the teacups Haru looked up, and seemingly oblivious to the incapacitating effect that his facial expression appeared to be having on his boyfriend, he casually beckoned Makoto over to come and take a look. It took a few extra seconds to register the invitation, but Makoto gratefully placed the tray down on a solid surface and after kicking the door closed with his heel crossed the room, curious to see what had inspired that rare but breathtaking smile.

"Look..." Haru sat up and offered him the photos "I can't believe I've never seen these before." It was a collection of photographs of the pair of them; baby pictures, pictures his father had taken on their first day of middle school, pictures taken on family holidays with the Tachibana's. At the dawning realisation that he had played some part in that smile, Makoto had to quickly blink away a ridiculous urge to cry, as the emotion prickled at his eyes and he sat down on the floor next to Haru to flick though the photos.

"Wow," he said with a lump still in his throat "huh, mum must've put these together for me, I barely remember seeing them myself." He said smiling at the way that little Haru had avoided looking into the camera's lens with an impressive rate of success. He still did that.

"Yeah, maybe we should get you some photo frames, now you've actually got the space. You're like a bloody magpie" Haru teased dryly, but when Makoto lifted his head he saw that Haru was smiling at him. It was a little more guarded than before, but the same warmth and love was still present in his sparkling sapphire eyes.

That did it. Makoto snapped and discarding the photos in a scattered pile, pushed Haru onto is back with an insistent hand against his chest and loomed over him, his unruly fringe casting a shadow into his eyes.

"You drive me crazy, you know that right?" Makoto murmured intensely, and without waiting for a reply crushed his lips against Haru's in a passionately heavy kiss. Haru instantly opened his mouth to deepen it further and with a breathless moan lifted his legs to wrap around Makoto's waist. The surge of devotion that Makoto felt suddenly well up inside him seemed to make his every cell ache to be closer, it was as if he craved Haru with every fibre of his being, like some profound hunger. He grabbed the pale slender hands that had wondered their way onto his shoulders and he held them down above Haru's head using only one of his own. "You must know you're doing it..." He muttered rhetorically, as his half-lidded eyes with their blown pupils searched his face, and then continued on down to run over his prone body. Haru shuddered deeply.

"Mn Makoto" Haru sang desperately, but was silenced when next Makoto ground their hips together and covered his wanton mouth with his free hand. Safe in the knowledge that he no longer had to moderate his voice, Haru let out a string of long sensual moans that were muffled by Makoto's large palm as those powerful hips continued to roll hard but tortuously slow against his own. The feeling of having Haru so obviously aroused and writhing beneath him was incredibly exhilarating, and the notion alone sent a pulse straight to Makoto's hardening cock. Still trapping his wrists Makoto growled and bent lower to nip and lick at his neck, causing Haru to gasp into his hand and squirm deliciously below him.

"Onii~chan, Haru~chan, have you finished cleaning yet? We want to play!" And suddenly Makoto's bedroom door was being pushed open at a rather alarming rate.

When the twins made it into the room they found the two boys laid flat on there backs in the middle of a load of crumpled packing materials, they were panting wildly and their knees were sticking up in the air at peculiar angles.

"Wow, you must've been working really hard - you look super tired!" Ren said excitedly "do you want to play a game now?" He asked and they both looked at the older pair expectantly.

"Ah, sorry guys..." Makoto rasped and had to clear his throat "I'm afraid we still need to take these things over to Haru-chan's house, but we'll come back and play a game tomorrow, ok?" He implored his siblings as he craned his neck from the awkward position on the floor.

"Oh ok" they said simultaneously and slumped dejectedly from the room, but moments later could be heard shrieking and banging down the stairs to where they were met at the bottom by the disapproving voice of their mother.

Haru let out a loud breath of relief as if surfacing from the pool and they turned their heads towards each other to exchange a look of mutual sympathy. That was really close. Makoto moved to get up, but realised his now redundant erection was still mockingly present.

"Err, I might just lie here for a while... If that's ok with you." Makoto said with embarrassment as he lay back down.

"Yeah" Haru muttered as he shifted uncomfortably in his shorts, eyes trained stoically on the ceiling.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, ok... So this conclusion ran a little longer than expected. Hope you like.

 

 

 

It was reaching early evening by the time the boys had finished carting boxes up the stone steps, and the birds were already beginning their chorus as they made their way into the boughs of the neighbourhood trees.

Makoto closed the front door of Haru's house behind him and leant up against its cool varnished surface as he caught his breath. There hadn't been an excessive amount to trudge over, but a lot of the boxes contained old books and swim trophies from years ago and they seemed to gradually get heavier as the afternoon wore on. Haru appeared from the kitchen brandishing two cans of icy cold soda, and he took great pleasure in causing Makoto to hiss and subsequently melt as he pressed one of them against his forehead.

"Thanks Haru-chan" Makoto said appreciatively and sat down to drink it on the stairs with a melodramatic sigh. He used the hem of his navy blue T-shirt to wipe away the sheen of sweat that lightly covered his brow and the back of his neck, hitching it up so that a large proportion of his stomach could be seen in a way that Haru couldn't help but appreciate.

"Don't you want to go sit on the couch?" He said pointing one of the fingers that was wrapped around his soda can behind him in its general direction. "It'd be comfier than the stairs".

"Nope, we still need to sort out that room. It just wouldn't be right to leave it in a mess like that." He said before taking a large gulp of his drink, and for the first time that day Haru was secretly disappointed that Makoto was actually doing a thorough job.

So, after a short break they traipsed upstairs and began shifting the mismatch of boxes into place like a game of cardboard Tetris, hemmed inside the stuffy room which had once belonged to Haru's grandmother. And as they moved around each other in the slightly cramped confines of the bedroom it was testament to how synchronised their minds had become, because an odd sensation descended on them both at virtually the same moment. They both suddenly realised that it kind of felt like Makoto was moving in. Haru's stomach tightened in excitement, which was utterly stupid, because Makoto stayed over all the time and he cooked a meal for them both at least twice a week as it was. But for some reason, this felt different. It was kind of romantic.

He slowly raised his eyes from the cardboard box he was holding to meet the pair of emerald greens that he just knew had been staring at him intently the whole time his brain had been acting like a teenage girl. A flash of recognition sparked between them and after gazing at each other for a little too long, Haru let out a short nervous cough. Good one Haru. He winced and mentally kicked himself, but had little time to dwell on his awkwardness as Makoto had already begun to wrap his arms around him and was happily kissing his face all over like an overexcited golden retriever. Idiot.

"Hmmm," Makoto hummed in between the flurry of kisses "my Haru-chan, such a good little homemaker". Haru baulked, and in the effort to show his displeasure at Makoto's impertinent remark he squeezed the box he was holding a little too tightly and its bottom fell trough, raining its contents out onto their feet.

"What the hell Makoto?!" Haru exclaimed, his previous aggravation swept to one side as he regarded the jumble of items that now covered the floor like an explosion at a garage sale. Busted.

"Ah... Yes, that's because..."

"Makoto, how many of these boxes are packed like this?" Haru asked sternly, like a disappointed parent.

"S-some of them?" Makoto offered weakly, and Haru rolled his eyes and proceeded to crouch down to begin clearing up. Makoto guiltily joined him on the floor and started sluggishly putting his possessions back in the box. He shot Haru the 'Mako-Chan is very sorry' look, and Haru sighed and shook his head, although his lips betrayed him as they curled into a tiny smile that made Makoto laugh under his breath.

There was an incomplete box of playing cards, a bundle of mismatched shoe laces, a spare battery for a phone that had long since been retired. Wow, Makoto really did have a lot of junk. Haru thought he probably would've trashed most of this earlier if he'd been given the chance. However as he attempted to logically repack the scattered trinkets and nicknacks, his attention was piqued when his fingers ran over an old pencil tin that had a tattered label made of a peeling strip of masking tape. Written on it in faded blue coloured pencil was 'Haru-Chan'.

"What's this?" He said with newfound intrigue.

Shit.

Makoto shot out his hand to retrieve the object, but Haru had already stood up and was making his way over to sit on the bed to inspect it.

"Ah! No... Haru!" Makoto let out a panicked plea and all but crawled after him. He fell back on his knees in front of the bed as he watched Haru turn it over in his hands. If only he'd packed the boxes properly in the fist place, he could've made sure that Haru never got to see that. Inquisitive blue eyes shifted from the tin to his boyfriend's unusually tense face.

"Can I open it?" He said with an eager inflection. Makoto emitted a strangled groan as his throat seemed to choke on itself and what felt like his entire body quickly flushed bright red. 'Ohmygod' was all that went slowly scrolling through his mind. He covered his face with his thankfully ample hands and took in a large breath of much need oxygen.

"Haru..." He whined through his fingers "it's really embarrassing, I..." His strained voice trailed off as his dumbfounded brain presented him with nothing further. He heard the tin being shaken and then popped open. And then silence.

For too long.

The suspense was killing him and he cupped his hands just enough to peek through, as if he were cheating at a game of hide and seek. He watched aghast as Haru picked out a coloured pencil. Innocuous enough for a pencil case maybe. But he waited for him to inspect it further and cringed when he saw his eyes widen in understanding after reading the small golden writing embossed on the end. 'Ocean Blue' - and yes Haru, it was the same pencil he'd used to write his name on the outside. He felt like such a dumbass. And it was only going down hill from there.

Next Haru fished out the black feather he'd found years ago in the back garden. Makoto was never very good at recognising birds, he thought it might be from a crow or a raven, but it's iridescent midnight fletching was a strikingly similar shade to that of Haru's soft glossy locks, and he just hadn't been able to bring himself to leave it outside on the path.

After that there was a dolphin shaped button from a piece of clothing that Haru recognised as belonging to one of them when they'd been small, he couldn't remember who's it was originally though. Next a small creamy-pale seashell that he vaguely remembered finding in the sea and bringing up the shore to show Makoto, Haru held it up to the light to see the curious heart shaped pattern that shone trough like a watermark. There were chopstick packets and menu cards from restaurants where they'd been together as both a couple and as friends. There were Popsicle sticks and a set of earbuds that he knew for a fact no longer worked. Finally there was a large blue glass marble that had bubbles and flecks through the centre which refracted the light like little tiny stars, Haru had no recollection of that one.

Makoto watched his face speechlessly through his hands, until Haru had finished and he looked up, at which point Makoto responded by slamming his fingers shut over his face once more and staying stock still as if it meant he couldn't be seen.

"Makoto," Haru said in a soft, matter of fact tone.

"Nnnnagh" Makoto grumbled hopelessly through his hands as he felt tears begin to spill down his cheeks. There were no words to articulate how embarrassed he felt.

"Makoto will you look at me please?" Haru continued, and when he didn't comply he slid off the bed to sit on the floor with his knees touching Makoto's. "Hey..." He said quietly as he pried Makoto's hands away and wiped his eyes with the knuckle of his index finger.

"Haru, I..." Makoto sniffed and averted his eyes from Haru's gentle concern.

"Come with me." Haru said so decisively and pulled him up by his hand with with such unanticipated strength that Makoto just let himself be dragged along behind, wiping the tears away with his arm as they went. Haru took him into his own room and sat him on the edge of his bed, Makoto gloomily watched his boyfriend as he took the desk chair and used it as a step to retrieve something from the top of his wardrobe. "Here," Haru said not quite meeting Makoto's confused gaze "I didn't mean to make you upset" and he held out a bulky sage green folder. Makoto took it with a slightly shaky hand, he surveyed it hesitantly but there was no writing on the outside. "Open it" Haru prompted gently.

Inside the folder were hundreds of pieces of paper, each pasted onto sheets of card like in an album. Some of them were neatly intact squares of plain white, and others scraps of lined or graph paper that had obviously been torn from school books, but all of them contained sketches and doodles of the same subject. They were all pictures of Makoto.

Makoto bit his lip and he felt his chest tighten with the waves of emotion that crashed over him as he flicked through the pages. Most of them were rendered in simple ink or pencil but there were the occasional highly detailed portraits in coloured pen and even a few watercolours. There were anatomical drawings of Makoto's back or hands and some of various swimming stroke positions complete with dynamic waves, there were also an alarming amount of doodles of him in class where he was sitting next to Haru and was busy writing, the same evidently could not be said for the artist. A high proportion of them depicted his smile from different angles, but there were also a couple that Haru had done whilst Makoto had been sleeping. They all shone with skill, but above all a love for the subject. As he turned the pages with astonishment and no small degree of reverence, he noticed that Haru's artistic style could be charted as he slowly became more accomplished, he'd obviously been doing this for a long time.

Makoto only realised he'd begun crying again when a single tear tapped down onto the page and begun to soak into the paper. He whipped his head up in alarm to find that Haru was standing over him with a tender expression written across his reassuringly calm face, and the smaller boy again gently wiped the moisture from Makoto's eyes. He placed the folder to one side and wrapped his arms around Haru's waist, pulling him in to stand between his knees so that he could bury his face in Haru's stomach. Haru placed an understanding hand on the top of Makoto's head.

"They're beautiful Haru-Chan" he muffled into his shirt.

"So are you" Haru whispered under his breath, so quietly that Makoto almost missed it.

Makoto moved with such lightning tactics that all of a sudden Haru found himself straddling Makoto's lap where he sat on the edge of the bed. His still slightly puffy green eyes shone with warmth and he giggled at Haru's uncharacteristically surprised expression, but his large hands were already sneakily feeling their way round to stroke at his boyfriend's back. Haru's eyelids fell closed and he arched into the touch, letting out a shaky breath as his stretching caused their hips to press together. He felt so safe and so deeply valued in Makoto's arms, it was both pacifying and exhilarating at the same time and his heart fluttered irrationally in a way that not even water could make him feel. Haru opened his eyes to stare down into Makoto's meadow green pools, conveying every ounce of emotion he could muster in an attempt to let him know how special he was, and how much he needed him.

For once however it didn't quite feel enough, so with slightly pink cheeks he gradually ducked his head lower to brush his lips gently against Makoto's, before bringing them more firmly together and capturing his bottom lip to suck it in tentatively between his own. Makoto let out an elongated moan and flicked his tongue out to swipe at Haru's mouth in return, to which Haru mirrored him and their tongues languidly slid and twisted obscenely against each other in the small distance between their angled faces.

Makoto's broad hands slowly slipped from the small of his boyfriend's graceful back to sensually caress his perfectly toned ass through his clothes, causing Haru's grip around his shoulders to grow tighter as he pressed his body against his seated posture below, and he opened his mouth to allow Makoto's practiced tongue to sneak inside. Their movements were exquisitely slow, as if they were each trying to commit every single blissful sensation to memory and bask in the intensity of their building passion. Makoto's fingers advanced under the waistband of Haru's shorts to stroke at his soft skin and eventually the tip of his index finger grazed against his entrance, causing him to gasp into Makoto's mouth and buck into his lap erratically. Makoto clutched tighter to Haru's frame at the gratifying friction to his desperately stiff erection and his eyes, which had fallen closed in an attempt to focus his senses, opened to observe Haru's lust filled expression as they continued at their deliberate pace.

"Nn, Haru..." Makoto whispered against his lips, and Haru's beautiful almond eyes slid open to reveal his lazy dilated pupils. It took a few moments for Haru's vision to focus and his mind to resurface, but it required only a second to interpret Makoto's questioning stare. He nodded and slipped off Makoto's lap, making sure to apply extra pressure to his crotch as he went, and padded over to his desk to look for the little plastic bottle of lube. He could feel Makoto's eyes on his back, following his every movement, and it sent ripples of desire through his body and made the little hairs on his neck stand on end. He located the item he'd been looking for and turned back to find Makoto was watching him as if he were prey to be pounced upon, and he was leisurely stroking his hand across his tightly clothed erection in preparation.

Haru threw him the little bottle and watched in satisfaction as he fumbled to catch it, Makoto laughed huskily at his playfulness and shot him a wolffish grin in return. His lips curled in response, but to cover his obvious amusement Haru shielded a smile by pulling his shirt over his head and removing it gradually in teasingly slow movements. On throwing the garment to the floor Haru watched Makoto's Adam's apple rise and fall as he gulped at the sight of that perfectly proportioned torso, and encouraged he turned his back to inch his shorts down provocatively before dropping them to his ankles, eliciting a low growl from his intended target.

"Haru..." Makoto repeated, but this time it wasn't a question. Under different circumstances Haru might've taken issue with that demanding tone, but here it just sent tingling butterflies dancing round his stomach and he was only too happy to submit to its command. He obediently turned and after kicking away his clothes slung his leg balletically over Makoto's thighs and settled back into his lap, his already leaking erection standing proudly between them. Makoto's hands were on him in an instant and he licked and kissed the crook of Haru's neck as his fingers wondered across his back and down his legs in long stroking motions.

"Makoto, please..." Haru appealed brazenly into his ear, and the hot breaths caused Makoto to shudder in anticipation as he swept the sheets beside him for the lube. With his hands behind Haru's back he coated the fingers of his right hand eagerly in the cool liquid and after snapping the lid closed he let the bottle fall to the floor and roll away.

"Haru, you're so beautiful when you're like this..." Makoto cooed in adoration, and as his left hand settled in Haru's hair to bring him into an achingly sweet kiss his other hand drifted down to press a single finger inside.

"Nngh" Haru gasped against Makoto's lips, and he angled his pelvis down to give him better access. Makoto could feel Haru's cock nudging against his stomach through his T-shirt, and as Haru rocked compliantly in his lap he felt the strain of his own erection still trapped in his boxers. Although he was heavily aware of the urgency steadily building momentum, Makoto also wanted to savour each gentle touch, and every note of Haru's sweetly pitched voice as he trembled and moaned in his arms. He felt Haru's soft tapered fingers caressing his shoulders and the back of his neck into his hairline, those digits were so talented in so many different ways and Makoto found himself suddenly reminded of Haru's scrapbook. His lover was not one for words it was true, but his ability to consistently astonish him after all these years, along with that quiet, composed love he offered without question left Makoto in no doubt as to just how devoted his Haruka really was. He felt so utterly blessed to be able to call Haru his own. Makoto's heart swelled and skipped a beat as he fell for him all over again, for the innumerable time.

Makoto deepened the already heated kiss as his quivering breaths became more ragged, and the single finger that had been slowly drawing in and out was joined by another to gently begin to stretch Haru's entrance. Haru hissed, knitting his brows together but he lingered at Makoto's lips to nibble at them tenderly. He pushed backwards into Makoto's hand slowly impaling himself repeatedly as his soft cries became louder, and Makoto pulled his upper body away slightly so that he could watch Haru's face as the pleasure flickered across his flawless features. He swallowed thickly and feeling the need to look into those captivating oceanic eyes, he drew his left hand up and stroked across his heated cheekbone with the pad of his thumb. Haru's eyelids fluttered open and Makoto was met with an altogether thoroughly ruinous look of pure smouldering desire. Makoto's cock throbbed as his focus shifted back and fourth between Haru's alluringly blown pupils and his swollen lips, which had fallen open as he heaved up and down rhythmically on his fingers. Haru's panting ascended into harsh moans as Makoto inserted a third finger and leisurely began to pump them in and out, stretching him further. He bowed his head to bite shallow marks onto Haru's neck and shoulder, and he unashamedly revelled in the sensation as he licked over his pulse with the flat of his tongue.

"Ah, Makoto..." Haru's voice cracked as he gasped out his boyfriend's name pleadingly, "Makoto please, hurry". It was still incredibly gratifying to hear Haru beg for him, even after all this time, and Makoto couldn't stop himself from sucking a little bruise onto Haru's collarbone in triumph. He'll probably get told off for that later.

Haru's impatient fingers crept under Makoto's shirt and he began lifting it higher as he caressed each of those perfectly defined stomach muscles in turn, hoping he might take the hint and quit his teasing. When the shirt began to bunch under his arms Makoto pulled back and grinned ridiculously at Haru, before sliding his fingers out deliberately slow and then pulling his shirt off over his head. This action had the added bonus of shielding him from the frustrated glare that Haru sent his way, so while he was distracted Haru refocused his efforts on undoing the zipper of Makoto's trousers. He slipped his dainty hand inside his boxers and freed that enticingly hard length, Makoto's eyes rolled back and his mind went into a hazy spin for a few moments at the cool air and Haru's soft fingers caressing his leaking cock. When the fog lifted on Makoto's vision he noticed Haru's enamoured expression, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, and his eyes lowered as he watched his hand stroking his newly liberated erection attentively. Makoto shivered and wrapped his arms around Haru, bringing them closer and pressing their heated skin together for the first time, he took advantage of their newfound proximity by licking his tongue into Haru's mouth and causing him to moan in the back of his throat.

Haru placed his hands on the broad shoulders in front of him and using the mattress as leverage, kneeled above Makoto, who craned his neck to preserve the kiss. He looked through his arms at Makoto's considerable size and after lining himself up, began to slowly sink down onto his cock. Makoto held his waist as Haru's shaking body elongated to accommodate him, exposing the fine contours of his neck and jaw as he stretched, he was more perfect than any classical painting or marble statue Makoto had ever seen and his eyes drank him in as the overwhelming heat began to slowly engulf him.

"Aagh!" Haru gasped airlessly as his ass made contact with his boyfriend's clothed thighs and he rested his weight in his lap, Makoto's cock buried deep inside him. Makoto ran his broad hands over Haru's hips in a gently soothing motion, having clenched his jaw tightly closed in order to control his own delicious overstimulation and was therefore unable to utter any words of encouragement. The thumbs of Haru's smaller hands, which were still clinging to Makoto's shoulders brushed reassuring little circles on his collarbone to wordlessly acknowledge his concern and let him know he was doing ok. He breathed a shaky breath through his nose and his dark eyelashes fluttered open to reveal little teardrops in the corners of his elfin eyes. Makoto's heartbreak must've been written large across his face because Haru calmly raised his hand from Makoto's shoulder to cup his cheek, like he was the one in need of comfort. He nuzzled gratefully into the touch whilst still watching his expression carefully and Haru rewarded him with one of those rarely witnessed, devastatingly honest smiles. Makoto's cock twitched palpably and Haru shuddered, they both groaned in unison.

"Ah, Haru!" Makoto gasped as his eyes screwed tight, and Haru took the opportunity to roll his hips experimentally, drawing out low moans and hisses as he grasped his arms tighter around Makoto's upper back. He began to lift himself and slowly fall back down to take Makoto in almost fully each time, gradually rising higher and higher with each undulation. Makoto reciprocated the unhurried tempo by bucking his hips to meet Haru's easy rhythm, and they melted into synchronised movements like a calm tide lapping at the shore. Haru leant forward to drop his forehead onto his boyfriend's strong shoulder, his sweat dampened fringe sticking to Makoto's neck. Large hands drifted to cup Haru's ass as Makoto slowly fucked into him and whispered hushed words of adoration into his ear.

Haru could smell the salty sweat that lingered over his boyfriend's neck and broad chest, and keeping his head bowed he felt the irresistible need to stick out his tongue and taste him, their increasing rhythm causing his licks to fall sloppily against his skin.

"Uhn Haru! You feel so... Oh... god!" Makoto felt like he was melting, and Haru's tight heat and soft breathy moans were sending him further into some kind of fever. He could tell by the heavy panting and the way that Haru's powerful legs were shaking as he rode him that his lover was feeling it too, and a surge of desire and emotion struck through him at the thought of how good they could make each other feel.

Suddenly Makoto stood up from where he'd been sitting on the edge of the bed, causing Haru to scream an unintelligible moan as all of his weight was forced down onto Makoto's cock, driving his boyfriend even deeper inside, and he quickly tightened his aching legs where they wrapped around his waist and crossed over behind him. Seconds later, and Haru found himself lying on his back, being pressed down into the mattress, Makoto looming over him intensely from above.

"I love you" Makoto managed to growl, and the way that Haru pulsed around him at his words had his own cock throbbing, and he had to look away from those impossibly blown pupils to prevent himself from coming there and then.

"I love Makoto too" but the air was subsequently pushed from Haru's lungs before he'd even finished the last syllable, as Makoto began pounding into him, his quick deep thrusts causing Haru to temporarily lose his voice in the process. His hands scrambled over Makoto's arms and shoulders, looking for some way of keeping himself grounded, but Makoto soon grabbed both his wrists in one hand and held them down above his head, simultaneously trapping him in place and creating the perfect leverage to drive even deeper. "Ah! Yes... Fuck! Just there, I-I'm gonna..." Haru began to buck erratically as the new trajectory caused Makoto's cock to ram into his sensitive nerves again and again.

"Not yet," Makoto gritted out, and he quickly moved one of Haru's legs from around his own waist to sling it over his shoulder, and he leaned in so deliciously close so that Haru's thigh was pressed in between them and he captured his lips in a desperate open mouthed kiss full of beautiful gasps and sighs.

His free hand found Haru's straining cock, and it took just four perfectly synchronised pumps for Haru to come hard, his head thrown back into the sheets to reveal his delicate throat, and a shout of Makoto's name as his cum spilled through his boyfriend's fingers and over his own sweat covered stomach. Finally, Makoto let go with a low rumbling groan and one last thrust that shunted Haru's exhausted frame, as he released deep inside in a succession of euphoric spurts.

Makoto released Haru's arms from his grasp and brought them down to his sides, feeling just a little guilty and really hoping there wouldn't be that much bruising. Haru seemed kind of dazed and out of it, so he pulled out and rolled off to the side, taking a moment to admire his handiwork before sitting up to look for some tissues. His trousers and boxers were still impressively above his knees.

"Wait," Haru rasped, his eyes still closed but his hand shooting out to grab Makoto on the upper arm.

"What is it Haru-chan?" And Makoto had to smile at his boyfriend's blissed out expression, because he hadn't even noticed the pet name.

"Just wait there..." And he tugged Makoto to lie back down. Makoto was more than willing to comply, his own tiredness slowly setting in, and they lay beside each other for a couple of minutes while their accelerated breathing slipped down to a more restful level. Makoto thought that maybe Haru had fallen asleep, until he heard a quiet rustling at his side, and he cracked one eye open to find out what he was up to.

"H-haru!?"

"Just lie still."

"B-but that..." Makoto stuttered out "that's..."

"I've always wanted to draw you like this," and then Haru's gaze shifted from the sketch pad in his hand to Makoto's face where he was craning his head from the mattress, "you don't want me to?" And his blunt questioning and searching eyes only made Makoto's cheeks flush darker.

"Um, I suppose its ok. C-could you do one... Of you?" And he tried to sound nonchalant, but it just came across as embarrassingly eager. Haru simply nodded, and then shot him a wicked grin before resuming his work with the pencil.

 

 

 


End file.
